


Disegnando rune

by Leliwen (Leli)



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Possibly Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leliwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>È il mio parabatai. Sarà lui a disegnare le mie rune e io disegnerò le sue.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disegnando rune

Il sole era basso sull'orizzonte e le ombre lunghe della sera facevano da contrappunto a un cielo color oro. Isabelle s'alzò dalle coperte, i lunghi capelli neri le scivolarono sulle spalle nude. Chiuse il reggiseno e i gancetti andarono a graffiare le rune appena fatte. 

"Stai diventando veloce." disse, mentre si infilava l'abito di pizzo bianco. "Sicuro che non vuoi che ti aiuti io?"

"Ci pensa Jace."

Isabelle recuperò l'elastico dal comò dove l'aveva lasciato, pettinandosi distrattamente i capelli in una coda alta. Aveva ancora le braccia in alto mentre si voltava verso il letto. La figura sdraiata di suo fratello le dava la schiena.

"Sei sicuro?"

Al frusciare della giacca di cuoio rinforzato che andava a coprire le forme prosperose e morbide della ragazza, Alec si voltò a guardarla. Aveva lo sguardo affilato. 

"È il mio parabatai."

Isabelle gli rivolse uno sguardo speculare.

"Sarà il tuo parabatai. Quando sarete entrambi abbastanza grandi per essere dei veri Cacciatori."

Alec scrollò le spalle, accontentandola solo marginalmente "Lui mi guarderà le spalle e io le guarderò a lui." sibilò piano, sapendo bene che Jace stava per raggiungerlo e non avendo intenzione di coinvolgerlo in quella conversazione con Isabelle. "Sarà lui a disegnare le mie rune e io disegnerò le sue. E quando tu avrai il tuo parabatai sarà lui o lei a fare ciò che oggi ti faccio io."

Un paio di colpi alla porta avvisarono che Jace era arrivato.

"Ti fai solo del male, spero che tu lo sappia."

Isabelle aprì la porta, sorrise a Jace e lasciò la stanza. Alec si alzò dal letto, mentre Jace si richiudeva la porta alle spalle.

"Pronto per il Pandemonium?" gli occhi dorati scintillarono divertiti alla vista del groviglio scomposto di capelli in testa ad Alec. "Tua sorella è venuta a svegliarti prima del previsto?"

"No, sono io che mi sono addormentato tardi." si passò la mano tra i capelli, cercando di dargli un ordine, o di svegliarsi completamente, difficile a dirsi. "E ora sono di pessimo umore." lasciò che le braccia cadessero lungo i fianchi, chiuse gli occhi, girò un paio di volte le spalle e fece scrocchiare l'osso del collo.

"Perso in una lettura interessante?"

"Non proprio." borbottò togliendosi la maglia e rimanendo solo coi jeans scuri. Di sottecchi vide che Jace faceva lo stesso. Era una cosa che facevano tutte le sere, prima di uscire per mettere in pratica il loro addestramento in attesa di divenire entrambi maggiorenni e di poter, così, entrare a far parte a pieno titolo degli Shadowhunters, eppure ogni singola volta ad Alec gli si chiudeva lo stomaco.

Jace era bellissimo. Era il suo sogno - o forse incubo? - a occhi aperti. Jace era assolutamente inarrivabile.

Giocherellò con il proprio stilo, mentre i propri occhi vagavano sul corpo dell'altro: le rune andavano controllate meticolosamente prima di ogni battaglia, erano l'arma più efficace che potessero vantare contro i Nascosti e, soprattutto, contro i demoni. Se sbiadivano troppo, o se venivano rovinate, andavano rifatte.

Sentiva, parimenti, gli occhi di Jace scrutargli la pelle. Li sentiva come una carezza tiepida, come la promessa, mai mantenuta, di un contatto più intimo.

Inspirò a fondo e si avvicinò di un passo. Con le dita sfiorò la pelle del collo, proprio dove passava la giugulare. Una sottile cicatrice interrompeva la runa, proprio a metà. Tenendo sempre le dita sul simbolo, gli fece passare il braccio dietro il collo, poi le dita scivolarono, scostandogli i capelli e intrappolandosi ad essi poco sopra la tempia. 

Sembrava una danza.

E come in una danza, Jace seguì il movimento ed espose la runa, in modo che Alec potesse ridisegnargliela. Da quella posizione, le lunghe ciglia del ragazzo velavano gli occhi blu, dando una profondità pericolosa a quello sguardo. Lo stilo attaccò il collo, proprio in quel momento. I contorni della runa divennero scarlatti, prima di tornare di un color nero pece.

La destra di Jace si posò, larga, sul petto di Alec, non appena lo stilo abbandonò il proprio collo. Alzò il gomito e fece scivolare le dita sul segno che il ragazzo aveva vicino al cuore. Troppo chiaro, si sarebbe esaurito prima della fine del prossimo scontro. La mano scivolò verso il collo, e lì si fermò, obbligando Alec a rimanere immobile mentre la runa veniva ridisegnata con velocità e attenzione. Il cuore di Alec batteva all'impazzata sotto le dita di Jace e questi voleva credere, in ogni modo, che quelle palpitazioni fossero dovute al dolore e non a... _altro_. Un _altro_ che lo terrorizzava, che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di gestire. Perché loro si conoscevano da tanti altri, erano come una famiglia, e certi sentimenti, troppo grandi, non dovrebbero esserci tra fratelli.

La mano forte di Alec scansò quella di Jace. Fece un passo indietro e lo stilo disegnò una runa appena sopra il polso. Subito dopo fu Jace ad afferrargli il braccio e a marchiarglielo. Gli occhi di Alec non si sollevarono per incontrare quelli di Jace nemmeno una volta, mentre le rune si moltiplicavano sui loro arti.

Avevano quasi finito quando Jace lo strattonò verso di sé. Alec quasi gli finì addosso, una domanda inespressa incisa negli occhi blu. Jace lo voltò, come se l'altro non avesse volontà, e gli espose il fianco. Il corpo lungo e compatto di Alec era una distesa frastagliata di cicatrici candide. Lo tenne bloccato con le destra, mentre la sinistra eseguiva la runa rovinata. Un braccio di Alec si era allacciato alla sua schiena, l'altro lo teneva in precario equilibrio, in modo da non dover essere completamente sostenuto in quella precaria posizione.

Quando Jace lo ritirò su, con uno strattone deciso, i due ragazzi si trovarono pericolosamente vicini, allacciati, occhi negli occhi, cuori che battevano l'uno contro l'altro la medesima marcia.

Il respiro s'era incastonato in gola, bloccato tra i battiti del cuore impazzito.

Lunghissimi secondi immobili, a guardarsi.

Fu Alec a sciogliere velocemente l'abbraccio, allontanandosi da quegli occhi d'oro che avevano aperto un baratro nel proprio petto.

"Abbiamo finito." borbottò seccamente, un tremito appena accennato a increspargli la voce.

"Sei sicuro di voler venire con noi? Non sei troppo stanco?"

Alec recuperò la propria maglia da sopra la sedia dove l'aveva appoggiata, infilandosela prima di dire alcunché. 

"Ormai mi sono preparato e il sonno è andato via." si voltò, nuovamente con un sorriso gioioso a increspargli le labbra.

Jace si fermò a pensare che il sorriso gli donasse più del broncio ma che sarebbe stato bello qualsiasi espressione avesse fatto. Scacciò quel pensiero inopportuno e sorrise a sua volta.

"Vorrà dire che ti offrirò un caffè per strada."

Alec si infilò la giaccia rinforzata scoccandogli un'occhiata divertita. "Mi stai chiedendo un appuntamento per caso?"

Jace rise di cuore, passandogli un braccio dietro il collo, obbligandolo in una posizione un po' curva e leggermente innaturale.

"Più una cosa a tre, dato che ci sarà anche Izzy." gli sussurrò nell'orecchio con fare cospiratorio.

Alec alzò gli occhi al cielo, storcendo un po' le labbra in un'imitazione di una faccia schifata. "Beh, ammetto che la cosa non mi entusiasmi particolarmente, ma credo che accetterò comunque quel caffè."

"Ah! Lo sapevo che sei un depravato!" Jace raggiunse la porta della camera, tirandosi appresso Alec continuando a ridere.

"Senti da che pulpito..." Alec chiuse la porta della propria stanza crogiolandosi nella certezza che nulla, tra loro, sarebbe mai cambiato.


End file.
